Peashooter (Plants vs Zombies)
The 'Peashooter '''is a plant in the game series, ''Plants vs Zombies. ''The most basic grunt in a player’s arsenal, the Peashooter is the backbone to most defenses, second only to the Sunflower. Appearances Canonical Appearances All of these appearances come from the original base games. However, some of these appearances come from Region 3-exclusive releases, so for users of the Region-2 release it is difficult to find hard information on them. ''Plants vs Zombies and Journey to the West * Reminiscent of the Pokémon Bellsprout, the Peashooter makes its first appearance in level 1-1 during the tutorial phase. It is described as having a fast recharge rate, average damage and durability, and a medium ranged attack which shoots straight ahead. It has a has a cost of 100 Sun (the in-game resource of Plants vs Zombies). It's About Time: National Release * In the sequel, “''It's About Time''”, the Peashooter returns with similar stats, but given a faster recharge and normal damage. However, the range is now given the term "straight", most likely in reference to the way it fires, in a single straight line. Along with that, it has the ability to level up as you use it and the added plant food ability of firing sixty peas at once, over firing one at a time. The appearance is changed to a much more rounded, smaller visual. It's About Time: Region 3 release * In the Region 3 release, the Peashooter has an odd added stat of a common rarity, most likely in reference to how in the R3 version, players collect puzzle pieces for certain special plants and costumes, which offer certain added effects. The Peashooter's costumed plant food effect adds three large peas fired after the sixty other fired. Alongside this, the R3 release has an upgrade tree. Non-Canonical Appearances This covers the appearances from the spin-off games, as well as the fan-made game Plants vs Zombies 3 (available in Region 3). Garden Warfare Series (Playable Character) * In the spin-off game Garden Warfare the Peashooter has a health of 125, playing the role of a common soldier. It's primary weapon is the Pea Cannon, a basic-fire ability that does roughly 25 damage, and it is commonly equipped with the Chili Bean, which is the plant equivalent of a tear gas bomb or grenade. Alongside this, it has two special effects: "Hyper", which temporarily increases it's speed, and "Pea Gatling" which roots the player to the ground, firing 100 peas in a short burst. It has 8 different variants, along with 3 alternatives to it's specials: the "Sombrero Bean Bomb" is an alternate to the Chili Bean, and has a wider range with extra damage, but a longer fuse, the "Super Pea Jump" is an alternative to Hyper that makes the player jump higher but without the speed buff, and the "Retro Gatling" which is an alternative to the Pea Gatling, which fires half as many as a regular shooting attack at half the speed, but hits harder. Garden Warfare Series (Non-Playable Character) * Though it is not referred to as a Peashooter, the Pea Cannon is a Peashooter which acts like an auto-turret, locking onto a target and firing peas at the enemies. PvZ Heroes (Playable character) * In this spin-off title, the player starts the game as a female Peashooter referred to as "Green Shadow" who uses the "Mega-Grow" and "Smarty" plants. Her signature power is her "Precision Blast", which makes her fire a pea in the middle lane, dealing 5 damage. PvZ Heroes (Non-Playable Character) * The Peashooter in PvZ Heroes is a Mega-Grow plant that does 1 damage and has 1 health, costing 1 Sun. Easter Egg Appearances The following are appearances in video games made by different developers. World of Warcraft * In the popular MMO “World of Warcraft,” there is a quest called "Lawn of the Dead". Should the player accept it then they shall play a mini-game in which they fight the undead off with the plants in the game Peacebloom vs Ghouls, ''which is a basic retread of Plants vs Zombies. The Peashooter has a much more grim appearance to match the style of the game, but works as he did in the original game. Trivia * In PvZ heroes, it is explained that her original name was "''Penelopea." Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Plants vs Zombies Category:Plants